As microprocessors advance in complexity and operating rate, the heat generated in microprocessors during operation increases and the demands on cooling systems for microprocessors also escalate. It has been proposed to cool microprocessors with cooling systems that circulate a liquid coolant through a microchannel cold plate that is thermally coupled to the microprocessor die. One issue that may be encountered in microchannel cooling systems is potential difficulty in connecting tubes for the coolant path to the potentially delicate cover of a microchannel assembly. Techniques have been proposed for attaching fittings for coolant tubes to the microchannel assembly cover, but this technique may not be suitable for application to high volume manufacturing of microchannel cooling systems.